Love Will Find A Way
by dutchtulips
Summary: a visit from harry and ron five years after graduation make hogwarts professor & bride-to-be hermione realize she's still in love with ron. (chapter four has now arrived - and it's the one you've been waiting for!!)
1. The Letters

SD ~ Rowling reaps all. I just play.

~*~

Love Will Find A Way

-dutchtulips-

~*~

Hermione Granger sighed as she sat at her desk in front of her classroom. A tall pile of homework sat on it, waiting to be graded. She groaned inwardly and pulled the top piece off. _Now I understand why some of **my**_ _teachers were sharp, _she thought bitterly. _But it pays off, I suppose. After all this time, I'm back at Hogwarts - but it's the only real place I felt that I belonged at. _

Suddenly she was reminded of her old friends. Of Harry. Of Ron. She could just imagine the quip Ron might have made at her thought of belonging at Hogwarts. 

How she missed the two of them. After graduating, Harry and Ron had left to become Aurors. But Hermione had stayed behind to advance her studies, and now she was a successful Hogwarts professor, skilled in History of Magic and Arithmancy, both of which she taught.

Hermione had kept in touch by owl with Harry and Ron after graduation while she was at a secondary witchcraft school, but after awhile, the demands of her work, and Harry and Ron's, had left the three little time to write. Eventually the letters stopped altogether, and before she knew it, Hermione was graduating, again. 

__

Oh, there's no sense dwelling on it now, Hermione thought, drifting back to the present and the stack of homework. _We always knew we'd go our own ways. Why, Harry and Ron might not be in contact anymore either._

Still, Hermione couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting again.

~*~

That night, after the evening meal, Hermione went off to her quarters, arming herself with the pile of homework she hadn't completed grading yet. Once inside her room, she dropped the papers on her desk and begun to prepare for bed. Hermione pulled off her deep purple robes and threw on her turquoise nightgown, then sat down at her desk to grade papers.

She had been working along pretty smoothly until she reached a paper from a student named Jacob. He was one of her favorite students. Hermione saw a lot of spirit in him - a compelling spirit she'd not seen since she was a student at Hogwarts herself - a spirit she'd seen in Ron.

__

I should have told him, Hermione thought. _I should have told him. After fourth year, everything was so clear. . ._

I should have, but I didn't. I should have told Ron. Why didn't I? I knew since fourth year, probably even subconsciously before that. But no, I kept my mouth shut. That last day of school, I let him walk right out of the common room without telling him. I let him leave King's Cross without my telling him.

Do I still . . .? No, no that's crazy. Daniel and I are engaged to be married and you are perfectly happy.

Hermione let out a long sigh, her battling thoughts exasperating her. But her memories got the best of her and she pushed the homework papers aside. Unrolling a fresh piece of parchment, Hermione loaded up her quill and started to write. A letter.

Dear Ron,

Hey, guess who? It's Hermione. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Nearly five years since we last saw each other ~ at graduation. The last time we exchanged letters, I was in my third year of my four-year term at Goldthwaite's Secondary School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. 

Well, I'll bet you'll be glad to know I've graduated now. I'm a professor now and I'm sure you can guess where ~ Hogwarts! My work keeps me pretty busy, but it's so nice to be back where I know I belong.

Are you still in contact with Harry, or have the two of you parted ways as well? If you still are, send Harry my best wishes. I hope he is doing fine.

How is life as an Auror? I hope you are enjoying it, Ron. You'd always had lots of potential to do anything you wanted to. I just know that you're doing great.

I hope we'll be able to meet up again someday ~ you, and Harry, too. I'm also hoping this letter finds you, and that you might write me back with what's going on in your life. We haven't been together in such awhile. I miss you and Harry very much.

Love From 

Hermione

Hermione looked over at what she had written. She hadn't mentioned anything about Daniel, or anything else from her personal life. _All in good time, _she rationed. She stared at the bottom of the letter at where she had signed her name.

__

Should I have written "love" ? Well, I do as a friend. Ah well, it's not as if I hadn't at one time in **that** way. . . .or still do. . . .

"Stop it," she said aloud. "Those days are over. You have a different life now. You have a fiancé." But nevertheless, Hermione left her letter unchanged, and crept out of her room and down to the aviary to send it off.

~*~

Someone was waiting for Hermione in the Great Hall a few evenings later.

"Daniel!" She exclaimed, embracing him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my fiancée of course!" He grinned. "So how's it going here at Hogwarts?"

"A little exhausting, but I love it all. I love being here again," Hermione smiled. "Everything's great. Why don't we go up to my quarters and talk?"

Once they were there, Hermione asked, "How are things at the Ministry?" 

"Oh, same as always. Bickering over nonsense and covering up for things that appear in the _Daily Prophet_," Daniel replied. He paused. "I've been thinking, Herm. . ."

"What about?" She inquired, sitting down near her window. 

"Why don't we. . .bump up our plans to get married? I mean, that way we can get ourselves a house and be together a lot more often."

Hermione blinked. "H-how soon are you talking about, Daniel?"

"Well, if all goes well with getting my vacation pass, I was thinking maybe in two weeks," he answered.

Hermione bolted up. "You know we can't, Daniel! We don't have the money!"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Yes we do," Daniel replied in a calming voice. "My savings vault at Gringotts should cover the expenses. And if we just have a small wedding, than it will be practically no money at all!"

Hermione found that she was shaking madly. "It's - it's too soon," she whispered.

"We've been engaged for six months, Herm," Daniel responded. "Please say yes."

She let out a long breath, and then put on a smile. "Okay," she said softly.

He embraced her tightly. "Great! Well, I've got to get going, Herm."

"Wait!" She replied. "Where are you going? Can't you stay for the evening meal?"

"I've got to get back to the Ministry. Got a lot of loose ends to wrap up," Daniel told her. He leaned forwards and gave her a kiss. "I'll send an owl later in the week, okay?"

"All right." Hermione watched him go. 

Sighing dejectedly, she dropped down on the window seat again and looked out at the darkening sky. A dark form was speeding towards her. Hermione fearfully jumped back, unable to tell what it was. She continued to stare at it, and then it burst into her room. 

It turned out to be Keppler, her owl. He hopped on the windowsill and held out his leg. She stared at him for a long moment, contemplating the note on his leg, and then reached a trembling hand forward and took it.

"Thank you, Keppler." She stroked his wing gratefully. Keppler hooted, nipped her finger affectionately, and flew off. 

Hermione slowly unrolled the letter, revealing a familiar untidy scrawl. Her breath caught in her throat, scarcely daring to believe it.

Dear Hermione~

I can't tell you how surprised and delighted I was to get your letter! It has been a long time! I can't believe we let ourselves fall out of touch. I've missed you something awful, Hermione.

Yes, Harry and I are still in contact. We are still as close and as best friends as ever. He was even here when I received your letter. We couldn't believe it was from you. No surprise you're back at Hogwarts. I always knew you would be. Well, I know where I can reach you now! (Harry and I are living in London.)

Life as an Auror is great ~ Harry and I enjoy it very much. In fact, we even have some time off, so guess what? We're coming up to see you! Ever since your letter, we've being dying you pay you a visit. I find I'm too excited to sit still.

Today is Saturday so we'll see you in a few days. We've got a lot to talk about, 'Mione.

Love,

Ron

. . . .and Harry

Hermione stood there, awestruck. _Ron and Harry - coming here? I think I've got to get some sleep. . ._

~*~

The next day was Tuesday, and Hermione was in her classroom, lecturing her students. "So, in four-twenty B.C. when one of the first Magic Arrow charms was executed, . . ." Her voice trailed off and her eyes grew wide, as from the back of the room, someone stepped into the class. He leaned up against the doorway with his arms crossed, wearing a silly lopsided smiled on his face. And he wasn't just _any_ someone. . .

Hermione felt her breath go all funny. "R. . .R. . . . R-Ron. . . ."

Luckily, the bell rang signaling the end of class. "See you all later," she said to her students as they departed.

Once they had all gone, Hermione looked at Ron, who now had one foot against the wall. "H-hi."

"Hi 'Mione. How are things?" He asked.

"Oh, n-not bad." She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He had the same red hair as always, but he was taller and more muscular. He also wore dark blue robes. "You?"

"Pretty good."

"You - you've grown. . . you look different, now," Hermione commented.

"I reckon you do, too," he grinned. "I like what you've done with your hair. It looks, well, really nice pulled back like that."

"But it's still as bushy as ever," She remarked.

Ron continued to smile. "Do you have another class coming in or anything?"

"No, that was the last one. Where's Harry?" Hermione wanted to know.

Ron reached out and took her hand. "Come on. He's visiting with someone."

"Who?" Hermione stared down at their clasped hands as he pulled her out into the corridor. 

"Hermione?"

She looked up to see Harry coming towards her, along with the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. "You never told us Professor Dumbledore was still headmaster!" Harry exclaimed.

"Just slipped my mind, I guess. I mean, I'm so used to seeing him here," Hermione replied.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you two again," Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, we had to come back and see our friend 'Mione!" Ron grinned again.

Hermione looked back and forth between Harry and Ron. She stood there for a moment, and then hugged Harry. "I've missed you two so much!"

She released Harry from her embrace and turned towards Ron. She paused for a brief moment, just staring at him, and then hesitantly wrapped Ron into a hug as well.

They stood there like that for a very long time, just holding each other. Finally Hermione loosened her grip and kissed Ron's cheek. _It hasn't gone away. . .I'm right back where I started again, right back after fourth year. . ._ she thought.

Aloud, Hermione said, "Where are you two staying?" She asked, still staring at Ron.

"Well, here of course," he answered.

She shifted her gaze to Dumbledore, who was still smiling. "Professor?" She said questionably, her brow furrowing.

"No need to worry, Professor Granger. I'm allowing Harry and Ron to stay here on board for their visit," he assured her.

~*~

to be continued


	2. Hermione's Secret

Love Will Find A Way

~Chapter II~

-dutchtulips-

~*~

Wednesday after classes, Hermione invited Harry and Ron put to her room so they could talk. Harry sat down in Hermione's desk chair and looked around as Hermione sat at the window and Ron perched on her four-poster.

"I feel weird being here again. I mean, it was always a second home to me. Well, actually first if you want to be technical," Harry laughed.

"It's really a wonderful place," Hermione smiled. "We've had a lot of good, and bad, times together, us three." Her voice dropped lower. "I'm glad you two came back. I never thought you would. . ."

There was a pregnant silence. 

"How could we not?" Ron whispered. "I mean, we're best friends. We can't just part ways and that be the end of it. We've been through so many things together."

Another silence.

"Well, anyways, how have your lives been outside of work? Any social life? Or what fragments of one you may have?" Hermione teased.

"Harry has some news," Ron piped up.

She looked over at him. "Really? What's up?"

"I, uh, I'm. . ." Harry stammered.

". . .Engaged," Ron supplied.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Really? You, Harry, engaged? Who is she?"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "It's, uh. . .well, uh. . ."

"Ginny!" Ron blurted out.

"Yeah, she and I have been together for such awhile. . .so I decided. . ." Harry mumbled.

Hermione broke out into a big grin. "Harry Potter engaged to Ginny Weasley. . .looks like you're going to have a brother-in-law, Ron."

Ron just smiled. "I know."

Hermione stood. "It's almost time for the evening feast. Why don't we head on down to the Great Hall? We can sit together at the Gryffindor table, just like old times. I'm sure it'll be all right."

"That'd be great! How 'bout it, Ron?" Harry asked.

"You bet," he smiled.

~*~

It was a few nights later and the three of them were heading upstairs after the evening feast. They'd stayed around awhile to talk to the professors, and by the time they had departed, it was late. 

Hermione yawned as she, Harry, and Ron headed up the stairs to the their rooms. When she'd reached her quarters, she turned to say good-night to her friends. 

"Well, I think I'm going to get to bed. 'Night, Harry, Ron."

"Wait, 'Mione, can I talk to you for a minute alone first?" Ron asked. 

"Uh, er, all right. Come into my room with me, then," Hermione replied, and the two of them disappeared into her quarters.

Once inside, Hermione sat down in her desk chair and looked at him. "So. . .what's up?"

"It's just, uh. . .your letter," he replied.

"My letter? What about it?" She inquired, puzzled.

"I just couldn't believe it after all this time, I suppose." Ron sat down on Hermione's four-poster. "I guess maybe it's because. . .well, I'd been thinking about you constantly, 'Mione."

"You - you were?"

"Yes. I had been wondering about you. What you might be doing, where you were. And, you know, about the past. When I received you letter, I jumped at the chance to see you again. And when I got here and stepped into your classroom and saw you there, well. . ."

"Wh - what are you trying to say?" Hermione asked, her voice quivering. 

He leaned forward and took her hand. "I saw it, 'Mione. When I walked in and you looked up at me, I saw it - in your eyes."

"Wh - what are you talking about?" She said, trying to avoid the subject. 

"You never told me and I never told you. We made a mistake, 'Mione. Those last three years here at Hogwarts. . .we knew we were in love with each other, but we were too afraid to tell one another," Ron said to her.

"And it's still there. You know you felt it, just as I did, when we looked into each other's eyes for the first time in five years."

"You - loved me, Ron? And you still love me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he whispered. "And we've got a second whim. We made the mistake once. Let's not do it again." He inched closer, kneeling down in front of her chair.

"Ron. . ." She said tearfully. "There's something I -" 

Before she could get the words out, he kissed her. Hermione felt Ron holding her face in his hands as he deepened their kiss, pulling her close to him. Although a few tears were splashing down her cheeks, Hermione, before she could stop herself, kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No. . .no," she whispered, breaking away. "I - I can't now. . . I - just need - some sleep, Ron. I'll see you at breakfast, okay?"

He looked at her for a few moments. "Yeah, sure. . . are you all right?"

"I'll talk to you about it later," she replied. 

"Tomorrow then," Ron smiled, and then departed.

Once Hermione was sure he was gone, she fell on her bed and let herself cry. _What am I doing? I'm engaged to be married! I'm not in love with Ron anymore. That was a long time ago. You're just happy to see him. You didn't kiss him back. . .you didn't. . .you love Daniel. Ron is just your best friend. That's all he'll ever be. It's Daniel you're going to marry. It's Daniel you love. _

You can't be letting yourself alone with Ron. You've got to get the past out of your head. You were in love with Ron when you were younger. That's done now. You're going to marry Daniel next week, you're going to love him, and everything's going to be fine.

"But I did," Hermione sobbed to herself. "I _did_ kiss Ron back. He _is_ just more than a friend. I _do _ love him. . .no, no you don't! Get it out of your head! You're getting married to Daniel, okay? You're in love with _him_!"

~*~

During afternoon break the next day, Hermione abandoned her work and went down to the Great Hall to relax before her last class. Harry was there, sitting at the Gryffindor's table reading the day's issue of the _Daily Prophet_. 

"Oh, Harry, thank goodness you're alone," she breathed, sitting down next from him.

He looked up. "Why? What's wrong? Did you and Ron get into an argument or something?"

"Quite the contrary!" Hermione exclaimed. She stared down at her hands. "Uh, er. . . did, um, did Ron ever say anything to you about - about, well, me. . .very, er, much since I sent that letter?"

"Like what?" Harry wanted to know.

"About, well. . .being in. . .uh. . .with me. . .being in - in. . ." She stammered, unable to say the words.

He seemed to understand. "Being in love with you?"

"Yes!" Hermione interjected. "Yes, yes. . . well, did he?"

"Well, yeah. But, I sort of could already tell, you know." Harry paused, and then a puzzled look crossed his face. "Hermione. . .did something happen that evening when you and Ron talked alone?"

"He told me. . .he was in love with me. In love with me then - and in love with me now. He said we both knew then. . .and that. . .we've gotten a second chance this time around," she replied. "And - and he kissed me."

Harry stared. "What. . . you - you don't love him?"

"I'm engaged, Harry. Engaged to be married. To someone else," Hermione blabbered, then started to cry again. "I don't know what to do!"

Harry put his arm around her to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay, Herm. Everything's going to be all right. Just take a deep breath and talk to me. Okay?" He said gently.

Hermione nodded slowly and sniffled. Wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robes, she put down her hands and started to wring them in her lap. "After fourth year, I knew I was in love with Ron, but I was too shy to tell him. And I let us part ways without him ever knowing the truth. Eventually I just started to forget it all and move on with my studies and such.

So I - I, when I was at Goldthwaite's, I met Daniel - my fiancé. During our last year, we began dating - and before I knew it, he had asked me to marry him."

Harry interjected. "Do you, well, I don't want to be rude. . ."

"No, it's all right. Go ahead," Hermione deferred to him. She took out a handkerchief and blew her nose.

"Are you in love with Daniel?" He asked slowly.

Hermione sighed dejectedly. "Ever since Ron's come back into my life. . .I just don't know anything anymore. I find I can barely keep my mind on teaching the students, even. And I don't even know about my feelings for Daniel anymore."

"You know why, Herm. You're still in love with Ron, aren't you?" Harry asked gently.

"I don't know that, either. But he loves me. And he doesn't know about Daniel. I know I have to tell him. But. . .I just can't do it. I can't get the words out."

Harry slipped his arm away from Hermione and picked up the _Daily Prophet_ again. "I'd suggest, Hermione, that you might want to see Daniel again so you can get your feelings straightened out. When are you two planning to marry?"

"Sunday."

Harry shot her a look. "_This _Sunday? As in, the Sunday that is in five days?"

"Yes," she said in a very small voice. Pause. "Daniel sent me an owl the other day to stay he's going to be in Diagon Alley to make a withdrawal from Gringotts. So he's coming by Hogwarts to spend time with me before Sunday."

"When?" Harry inquired.

"Tomorrow," Hermione replied in an even smaller voice. She looked up at her friend. "You've got to help me, Harry. You've got to help me figure out what to do!"

"Herm. . .I can't. I wish I could, but you've got a problem in which the answer doesn't come from a book. It comes from your heart," he said softly. "The decision is yours alone. It's buried deep down within. And I promise you that you will find it."

~*~

"Ron?" Hermione said softly, tapping on the door of he and Harry's quarters. It was later that evening and, having decided that she needed to tell Ron about Daniel, Hermione had dropped by to talk.

The door was opened briskly. " 'Mione." Ron hand his hand quickly through his shaggy-ish red hair.

"C-can I come in?" She stammered.

"Sure," he replied, waving her in. "Pull up a four-poster and sit down."

Hermione hesitantly sat. "I have something I need to tell you."

Tidying up, Ron waved his wand at a disheveled heap of clothes and they instantly folded themselves. He sat down next to her. "What is it?" He reached for her hand.

"Ron - you and I. . .well. . ." She sniffled, feeling the tears coming on again. "We - we can't, you see?"

He tried to lock eyes with Hermione, who was turned away from him. "What are you trying to say, 'Mione?"

"Be together! We can't!" She exclaimed.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Ron - I'm. . .I'm. . .well, I should've told you earlier, but. . .well, you see. . .other things have happened besides what I've already told you since our last letters."

"Like what?" He asked slowly.

Hermione sucked back a sob. "I'm - engaged."

Ron instantly let go of her as if she'd caught fire. "Wh-what?"

She managed to look up at him. "I'm sorry. . . it's just, well. . .I _did_ love you, Ron, back when we were young, I'll concede. . .but - those days are over."

Ron, eyes widened, rose slowly and started to pace. 

"I didn't want to tell you. The last thing I ever wanted to do was break your heart, Ron. . ." Hermione said softly.

He stopped. "What's his name?"

"D-Daniel. I met him back at Goldthwaite's."

"When are you getting married?" 

Hermione shook her head and stared down at her hands. "I. . ."

"Just tell me, 'Mione." Ron whispered.

"Sunday."

There was a very long pause. Finally, Ron spoke, but made no mention of Daniel or Hermione's engagement. "How 'bout you, me and Harry hike up to Hogsmeade tomorrow? Just us three, spend some time together, go into the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer. Like old times."

She looked up at him, her face tear-stained. "Well, er. . .Daniel's supposed to visit tomorrow. He'll be coming in by midday."

"Well, bring him along, then. I'd like to meet the bloke," Ron said simply. "C'mon, 'Mione. You could use a little R and R from Hogwarts."

"A-All right," she agreed, standing up. "After classes?"

"Sure. Me and Harry'll meet you and Daniel in the Great Hall."

__

I can't believe how nonchalant he's being about this, Hermione thought to herself. She started for the door. "It's getting a little late. I've got some essays to grade. S-See you tomorrow."

"You bet."

Right before departing, Hermione turned back to Ron, who was leaning against the bedpost, watching her leave. "Ron. . .I'm sorry," she whispered, looking into his eyes. Then she turned and walked out.

~*~

to be continued

~*~

a small note from DT. . . .

oh, come on. . .an off her nut R/Hr shipper like me ending it like that? NO WAY!!! I'd tell you more, but you're going have to wait and find out what happens between our adorable duo. . . ©

~*~


	3. Rendezvous and Things Take An Interestin...

Love Will Find A Way

~Chapter III~

-dutchtulips-

~*~

"I thought Daniel was supposed to meet us back at Hogwarts," Ron said to Hermione the next afternoon at the Three Broomsticks, as they sat around bottles of butterbeer. "Where is he?"

"I got his owl saying that he's running late today. Had some last minute things to do at the Ministry," she answered, shifting in her chair.

"So he works at the Ministry?" Harry asked, taking a swig out of his bottle of butterbeer. "You didn't mention that."

"Didn't I?" Hermione replied, distracted. She was feeling very comfortable talking about Daniel with them. Ron had already been clear about his feelings to her, and she was pretty sure Harry wasn't exactly preparing to give the bride away, either.

"What's his job there?" Ron wanted to know.

"Well. . .uh, ask him yourself. Here he comes," Hermione stammered. She slowly rose to greet Daniel.

A moment later, a blonde wizard wearing lackluster green robes appeared at their table. "Hermione," he said, smiling. He leaned forward and kissed her and then sat down. 

"Uh, Daniel, there are my friends - Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," Hermione introduced. They both nodded their heads in acknowledgement at him.

"Are you really?" Daniel asked, shaking Harry's hand. "Pleasure." Turning to Ron, he said, "Nice to meet you, Ron." They shook hands as well. "How long have you three known each other?"

Ron leaned back in his chair, sharply popping the cap off a butterbeer. "Since first year at Hogwarts."

"Really? That long? You never mentioned them before, Herm," Daniel said, turning towards her.

"Well, uh. . .it's been awhile. We've only got together for the first time in five years," she mumbled.

"We're on a small vacation, up here visiting Hermione. We're Aurors," Harry supplied.

Daniel looked impressed. "You two seen a lot of action?"

"Just the usual," Ron said simply. "And we get shipped around a lot, which is actually the great part of it. We've been just about all over Europe."

"Yeah?" Daniel was interested. "I'd sure go for a chance like that."

"Hermione tells us you work in the Ministry," Harry commented. 

"Specialty tactics and such," he answered. "Maintaining peace and stability - protection, things like that."

Harry and Ron nodded curtly. A small silence passed, then Ron spoke. "So 'Mione says you two are getting married on Sunday."

Hermione shot a glance at him, and to her surprise, he had been looking at _her_ when he said it. She blinked a few times, unable to break away from his piercing eyes. 

Daniel's arm suddenly went around her. "Yeah. We've been together since Goldthwaite's. Herm and me have been planning this for time now."

"I can't imagine our little 'Mione getting married. Seems only yesterday the three of us were Hogwarts students and brewing up that Polyjuice potion," Ron said.

She continued to stare. _What is he doing?_ Hermione wondered to herself.

Daniel's voice cut into her thoughts. "Herm? Did you invite Ron and Harry here to the wedding?"

She jolted from staring at Ron and said, "I - er, hadn't made much of a mention about it. . ."

"Well, consider it done!" Daniel exclaimed. "You two are Herm's best friends. Why don't you come, see her get hitched?"

Hermione refused to look at them.

~*~

The hike back from Hogsmeade was quiet. Daniel had gotten a call, and had to rush back to the Ministry and wasn't with them. Hermione didn't feel much like talking, though she wondered what was on Harry and Ron's minds. 

"I noticed you didn't give Daniel a definite answer," Hermione said softly, breaking the silence. "Are you going to attend, or. . .not?"

"I reckon I don't see why not," Harry smiled benevolently. "After all, a girl only gets married once, right?" There was an oddness in his voice when he said it.

Hermione had a good idea why but decided to ignore it. "What about you, Ron?" She asked as they neared the Hogwarts gate.

He didn't answer; just held her back from going through the gate with Harry. When he noticed they weren't following, Harry turned around and asked, "Aren't you two coming inside?"

"Go ahead," Ron replied. "We'll be right there."

Once he had gone, Hermione just stared up at Ron.

" 'Mione, are you sure about Daniel?" He asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She responded, trying to pretend she didn't already know. 

"He just doesn't seem like the right person for you," he said quietly. "He seems more set on just getting married than who it is he's marrying."

"Who is the right person for me, then?" Hermione exclaimed, then wanted to smack herself for asking the obvious.

"Me," Ron whispered. "I love you, 'Mione. You know I do. I've known you longer than anybody. We've been friends since forever. I love you."

She leaned heavily on the gate, contemplating what he'd said. "Please, Ron, don't. . .not now. . .I can't take this. . ." she pleaded.

"Daniel's just not right for you, 'Mione. He seems kind of selfish to me, and you don't want someone like that. How do you know he even loves you? He really only seems content upon himself. I mean -"

Hermione cut him off. "Look, Ron. I never wanted to break your heart. It's just too late. It's all in the past for me. You may not like Daniel, but I love him and I'm marrying him." She felt the sobs starting and broke away up to the castle.

~*~

The next day was Friday, and Hermione was becoming even more nervous as the wedding approached. Often she would find herself wondering if she were doing the right thing, but then stopped herself. _Once you get married to Daniel, all of this madness will stop, _Hermione kept telling herself.

She also spoke to Ron a little less now, scared and unsure about what he was going to do. _Usually he'd be thrashing about like a tornado. I wonder why he's so laid back about Daniel and I. I mean, look at how he acted over Viktor Krum. . ._

Perhaps it's because he's gotten older. Ron's not a kid anymore, surely he's learned to control his feelings now. Or maybe it's because of something else. Something maybe I haven't considered. . .

"But what could it be?" Hermione said aloud, interrupting herself from grading homework, during afternoon break. "What could Ron be hiding?"

But she merely shrugged it off, it seemingly only in her imagination that Ron was up to something, and gathered up her work. Hermione got up and headed for her quarters, planning to put the homework in her room to grade later in the evening. 

When she got there, Hermione was surprised to see Keppler, her owl, sitting on the windowsill. Taken aback, she let the stack drop on her desk with a loud _smack_ and started towards the window.

"Keppler? What are you doing here, you crazy bird?" She said, half smiled, half astonished. Hermione reached out to him to take him down to the aviary, but as she did so, Keppler extended his leg.

Her brow furrowed. "A letter? For me? Who could it be from?" Hermione muttered, taking the note. She hastily unrolled it and let her eyes skim down the piece of parchment. 

"What. . ?" She whispered, a crestfallen look overtaking her face.

~*~

At the evening meal, Hermione was somewhat withdrawn from the dinnertime conversation. Harry and Ron were chatting attentively with one another, but Hermione sat quietly and ate wordlessly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them her news or not.

"Hey Hermione, you okay? You've been pretty quiet," Harry noted.

"Well, I - uh, got a letter from Daniel today."

Ron shot a glance at her.

She continued. "There's no - wedding to go to on Sunday anymore."

Harry's eyebrows drew together in puzzlement. "What?" Ron just continued to stare at her, wordlessly. 

"Daniel couldn't get his vacation pass, so. . .we're eloping," Hermione answered. "Sunday afternoon we're going to meet at the Three Broomsticks and then we're going to London to get married there."

A moment of silence passed. "Well, er, that's too bad you can't have a better wedding, Hermione," Harry replied.

"No. It's doesn't matter. I want to get married. I don't mind eloping." Hermione pushed away her plate. "I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy my wedding dress robes. Is there anything you're wanting to get there? Because if you do, you can come with me."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances, something unspoken passing between them. Finally Harry looked back at Hermione and said, "Sure, Herm. We'll come with you. We wouldn't want you to go alone."

~*~

It was mid-afternoon when they got back from Diagon Alley the next day. Hermione had taken her wedding dress robes up to her room and was just unwrapping and laying them out for the next day when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called, preoccupied with what she was doing.

"Hey 'Mione."

She whirled around to see Ron standing just inside the doorway, watching her. "Oh, hi, Ron." Hermione, now flustered, hastily turned back to the robes and started to fiddle with them, doing anything to keep from looking at him.

Without a word, Ron walked right up to her and put his hand on one of hers, causing the wedding dress robes to fall from her hands and tumble onto her four-poster. Hermione could feel his eyes boring into her.

Finally she looked up at him. "What?" she whispered.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ron asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione inquired.

"Don't be coy, 'Mione. You know what I mean. About eloping to London with Daniel. Is that what you really want? To elope? The Hermione I know is more traditional than that. She doesn't just rush into things."

"Perhaps I've changed, Ron?" She replied sarcastically, trying to retreat to the other side of the room.

Ron's grip on her was strong. "No you haven't. You're still the same old 'Mione I've known since Hogwarts. You're still my best friend."

Hermione looked hard at him as he spoke.

"You say you love Daniel. All right. You say you want to marry him. All right. But lately, you know, since Harry and I have been here, it seems you've been making a lot of hasty decisions. Hermione Granger is thoughtful and smart - when did she ever throw herself headfirst into things like this? I'll tell you when - never," Ron proclaimed. "I'm just saying that maybe you should rethink your priorities. Maybe you'll arrive at the same conclusion as now. Maybe not. Either way, at least you'll know. I just - I just don't want you to make a hasty decision that you'll be sorry for later."

She stood there, looking at him, taking in all of what he had said. _Ron's right, _Hermione thought. _Ever since he's shown up I've been impulsive in everything I've had to face lately. About Daniel. I've been hasty about he and our future. The truth is. . .I don't think we have one. Maybe I've been fooling myself into thinking we do. _

But Daniel seems to think so. He seems to really want to get married. He seems to really want to get married. . .

". . .But to me?" Hermione suddenly whispered, eyebrows drawn together in query and thought. 

Ron just looked back at her, surprisingly without a question in his eyes. He just continued to hold her hand as she stood there lost in thought. After a moment, he gently clutched Hermione's shoulder and gently shook. "Her, 'Mione? You awake?"

"Yeah. . .yeah. . .I'm. . .fine," she answered, breaking out of her reverie. She blinked and shook her head. She glanced at her watch and said, "Oh, hey Ron, it's almost time for the evening meal. We should meeting Harry down there."

"All right," he said, a small smile playing on his lips. "Let's go then."

Hermione, distracted with her thoughts, having been jarred by Ron's words, hadn't even noticed that he had held her hand the entire way down to the Great Hall.

~*~

to be continued

~*~

what will happen next? only I know! BWHAHAHA! please review!!

~*~


	4. To Elope Or Not To Elope? (That Is The Q...

Love Will Find A Way

~Chapter IV~

-dutchtulips-

~*~

AN ~ as this chapter is the end, it's a little shorter than the others. enjoy :)

~*~

Hermione's heart was leaping like a jackrabbit as she sat at the Gryffindor table, eating the evening meal. In an hour she would be leaving for Hogsmeade and the Three Broomsticks to elope with Daniel. She was trying to stretch the banquet as long as possible. 

Ron and Harry sat across from her, eating their baked chicken and roasted potatoes in silence. Hermione didn't speak either. She just picked at her vegetables, every so often glancing up at them. Letting out a long breath, she finally said, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Why would we be mad at you?" Harry asked.

"You're just not speaking very much," she answered. "I was afraid something was wrong."

"No, not that I know of." Harry put on a smile that Hermione was almost sure was forced. 

She glanced over at Ron, whose eyes held the two locked in a stare. Finally she blinked and looked away. _I'm doing the right thing. . .I'm doing the right thing. . ._

~*~

Sometime later, Hermione stood in front of her full length mirror, staring at the reflection of herself in her wedding dress robes. Her heart was still pounding as she smoothed the folds in the white silk. _Well, I don't look too bad as a bride, _Hermione thought to herself. She glanced at her watch. Half an hour left until it was time to depart. 

Hermione walked over to her wardrobe to get a ribbon for her hair. She snatched one and closed the doors, simultaneously revealing Keppler, who was now sitting at her windowsill. Hastily tying her hair with the ribbon, she walked briskly towards the window.

"Keppler, you silly bird. You sure do have a tendency to pop up at interesting times," she remarked curtly, then saw he had another letter for her. 

Hermione took it quickly and unrolled it. She stared down at the green inked words on the page.

Herm -

Slight change of plans. We're still getting married tonight, worry you not, but I thought it would be better if we not stray to London. There's a small chapel here in Hogsmeade that we can elope at. See you at nine o'clock at Three Broomsticks.

Daniel

Hermione's hands suddenly crumpled the scrap of parchment. She was beginning to feel very different about getting married. _He keeps making all of these decisions without consulting me. . .he doesn't ask me how I feel, or what I think about. . .anything! How in the world did I ever come to accept his marriage proposal?_

But Daniel loves me. He's so easy to talk to and he's such a friendly man. And I told him I would marry him! I just can't **not **_show up tonight! And I **do** want to get married, don't I? Daniel is going to be a good husband. And he can support us. _

Hermione blinked out of her thoughts and stepped up to her mirror again. She straightened her hems and tried to push away her doubts. _Just go and get married Granger. You wanted to be married for such awhile. You have it now. You have Daniel, who wants to marry you. You have Daniel, who loves you. . ._

"But Ron loves me, too," she whispered, staring at her reflection now, only to see her dejected face staring right back. Hermione suddenly stamped her foot in exasperation. _Who am I mad at here? Daniel, for pushing me into this marriage? Ron, for telling me he loves me? Or myself, for not knowing how to handle this situation?_

Abruptly, Harry's words came drifting back to Hermione. 

"_You've got a problem in which the answer doesn't come from a book. It comes from your heart._"

"And what is my heart telling me?" Hermione asked her reflection. She blinked, the answer sweeping her up like a tidal wave. She nodded slowly to herself and ambled hurriedly out of the room, pulling on her cloak.

~*~

"Hermione?" Ron said, a confused look on his face. "What - what's. . ."

"Can I come in for a minute?" She asked him, biting her lower lip.

He opened the door to his room wider. "Sure." Ron closed the door firmly behind Hermione as she came in. She sat down on his four poster and looked up at him, not seeming to know what to say. "Where's Harry?" 

Ron sat down next to her, laying the issue of _Quidditch Weekly_ he had been clutching down on his nightstand. "Said something about paying Dumbledore a visit. What's up?"

"N-nothing," she stammered. "W-why do you ask?"

"Well, don't you have to be leaving for Hogsmeade?" He replied. 

"I - I suppose so. . ." Hermione mumbled, then she stood up. "Can I get your opinion about something?"

Ron shrugged. "Er, sure. I reckon."

Hermione slowly pulled off her purple cloak, revealing her white silk wedding dress robes. Turning to face him, she said, "H-how do I look?"

Ron's eyes were wide, captivated by the sight of her. "Astonishing, 'Mione. You're absolutely stunning."

"Really? You really think I look all right?" She asked.

" 'Mione! You look a million times better than 'all right.' You're sensational." Ron smiled at her.

There was a long silence and then Hermione let out a shaky breath, trying to calm her hammering heartbeat. "I - I suppose I should be getting out to Hogsmeade now."

Ron's eyes lowered. "Yeah. . ."

"And I have one thing I'd like to ask from you before I do, Ron." Hermione felt as if her nerves were shattered but she stood as still as she could.

He looked up at her. "Anything."

"Stop me from going."

The next second, Ron was standing in front of her, so close they were almost touching. He didn't breathe a word; just stared into Hermione's eyes as if he were trying to read her mind.

"I - I got a letter from Daniel right before I came here," she said softly. She paused, trying to find the words she wanted to say. "He - he doesn't ask me about how I feel about things. What I think about things. He makes decisions without saying anything to me. He only seems hung up on getting married and not getting married to _me_."

Silence. "I haven't known Daniel since I was eleven years old. He never tried to hurt Draco Malfoy because he insulted me. He never tried to chase Viktor Krum away from me. He hasn't been my best friend for twelve years. He doesn't call me 'Mione, his own special name for me. He's not - he's not Ron Weasley," she whispered. "Ron Weasley and I have a history together."

Ron put on his lopsided smile and reached for Hermione's hand. "You don't want to marry Daniel anymore." It was more of a statement.

"I realized tonight that - I'm not in love with Daniel. And even though I knew this already, I'm in love with - you," Hermione smiled. She looked down at she and Ron's hands. "We used to matter to each other very much once - but it hasn't gone away. I thought it had. I hoped it had, because of Daniel. But now I don't. I love you, Ron. I did then - and I - I still do."

" 'Mione?" Ron said softly.

"Hmm?" She replied, looking back up at him.

He answered her with a kiss - long, deep, and full of love. And Hermione kissed back, wrapping her arms around him so tight nothing could pry the two of them apart. 

She broke it off a few minutes later. "I - uh, had better send Daniel an owl, you know. . .to let him know I won't be - coming."

Ron arched an eyebrow, but he was smiling.

~*~

Monday evening, Ron stood down the hall from Hermione's room, staring at it as if he were standing sentry. He'd already been there for about ten minutes, waiting and watching, and then finally, the door opened and Daniel walked out. Head down, his hands stuffed in his pockets, he disappeared in the opposite direction down the corridor.

Ron shifted his gaze back to Hermione's door. It was still open, and she was standing in the threshold, watching him. "Are you trying to spy on me, Mr. Weasley?" She scolded playfully.

He headed towards her. "I don't know, am I?" Ron came inside and she closed the door. 

There was a short pause as the two of them sat down on Hermione's bed. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, Daniel and I have - parted ways. I told him that I. . .didn't want to get married to him anymore. And, well - that was it."

"Are we free to fall in love?" Ron smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling. "Oh, worry you not, we already have."

That was when they kissed - another deep, long-lasting kiss, holding each other close. The kiss of two people in love.

Ron was the first to break it off, but still held her close. He had that classic lopsided grin on face as he stared into her eyes. "Would you do something for me, 'Mione?"

She beamed. "Of course, Ron."

"Anything, 'Mione?" He arched his eyebrows.

"Certainly." 

"Would you marry me?"

~*~

el fin

~*~

golly, I'm sorry folks, but my story must end! please review!! if you really liked this last chapter, maybe I'll write a sequel. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
